Rocky Horror II: The Encore
by Amymimi
Summary: The castle lands upon Transsexual and a pair of siblings stumble upon the bodies of the deceased. Is Frank's change of heart for real, upon his revival? New chapter September 28th!
1. Sweden & Struetsen

Note: I do not own anything about the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_, Richard O'Brien does. And I thank him heartily for inventing it.

* * *

As Magenta and Riff Raff rocketed the castle into the clear night sky, a gigantic cloud of dust and debris covered Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott's scantily clothed bodies. The corpses of Frank and Rocky sloshed lifelessly in the auditorium pool as, a story above, Riff Raff and Magenta, standing in the laboratory, paused to listen to the rhythmic water movement.

"Oh, I cannot wait to see the beautiful moon-drenched shores of our home planet!" Magenta cried to her brother Riff Raff as she melted into his arms. Riff Raff comforted the weeping woman at his breast while stroking her hair tenderly.

"We will be there soon, sweet sister… to live in peace forever, together…" the stringy-haired man replied. Brother and sister exchanged a brief lustful glance as each continued with erotic tone of voice.

"Oh, Riff Raff, I can't wait another minute!" Panting furiously, Magenta ran her slender fingers along Riff Raff's breastbone down to his waistline.

With great will power, Riff Raff removed his sister's hand from his abdomen and held it loosely in his hand as they stood, bodies still touching.

"The castle must land before we can be sure enough to-" --he paused as he tightened his grip on her hand-"avert our attentions completely to each other…."

Magenta pouted her lips and gazed longingly into Riff Raff's eyes.

"Soon," he repeated gently to her.

The darkened auditorium was silent, save for the rhythmic sloshing of the pool water and the occasional thumping of Columbia's body on the auditorium seats. Happening less than an hour ago, the fateful moment of truth for Frank N. Furter and his minions had taken three lives and damaged three others' permanently. The crumpled figures of Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott struggled in vain for hours to reach each other through the fog-covered, dark night sky, whilst the three deceased were strewn lifelessly around in their last room of life.

With a loud thud, the castle landed in the gritty reddish soil of Transsexual, flinging Frank and Rocky's lifeless bodies into the auditorium seats. Still clinging on to each other passionately, Magenta and Riff Raff recovered from the landing shock quite easily, and exchanged a brief, yet savage, kiss of relief.

"We have arrived, Magenta. Now we can frolic as we please in the rolling waves of our beloved beaches," Riff Raff announced to his eager sister.

"Let us depart from this castle, Riff Raff! This moment of utter bliss needs to happen as soon as possible, for I am about to burst!" She yanked him towards the elevator with an urgent tug as Riff Raff complied and followed her to the shaft. As they descended to the first floor, the stringy-haired man hesitated to continue to the front doors.

"What's wrong, dear brother? Do you not want to see our home planet?" Magenta yowled.

Riff Raff put a hand up to stop her inquiries. "Of course, I do, my most beautiful sibling, but shall we check upon the corpses first?"

He looked to Magenta for a response, and could tell that she would indeed burst if they did not leave right away. "They are dead, Riff, don't worry about them. They'll rot faster in the water anyway."

"And Columbia?"

"She probably was thrown into the water when we landed here."

Riff Raff beamed proudly and grasped Magenta's hand more firmly as they sprinted out the front door of the castle together. They kept running until the castle was out of sight, so they could truly feel alone. Once both agreed to an intimate spot, they settled down for the time.

Meanwhile, water leisurely dripped off two lifeless male bodies clad in ripped corsets, shards of fishnet hosiery, leather garters, and matching garter belts. The female's corpse was positioned awkwardly across stage lighting equipment. This quiet yet gruesome image remained as it was for at least an hour, until two Transylvanian teenagers approached the castle.

"I want to turn back now, Sweden," whispered a short, 14-year-old boy to his older sister, who had made her way into the opened main doors of the castle. She peered back at him. The five-foot-three boy named Struetsen, with his goofy bow tie, maroon biker's outfit loosely hanging from his skinny frame, and unruly green mass of hair, seemed hardly the macho man. Sweden's little brother was far from a man, and acted more like a nervous child.

On the other hand, Struetsen's 18ish sister Sweden was all woman. Her ample bust, slender waist, thick shiny black hair, perfect facial features and complexion, and long, slender legs made her highly desirable by all men, young and old. She could have had any male she desired, but she found it incredibly hard to attract herself to men, and her independence had been far too important to give up to any random imperfect male. They all had some fatal flaw that she always noticed and in turn, she skipped over the man as a potential mate. No man had ever satisfied her to her wildest desires, allowing herself to dispose of her independence, so she had continued searching the planet for the One, mostly with her little brother in tow.

On this warm and breezy evening, the eager young woman scanned the darkness with her light-stick, noticing the swirling staircase and various doors. Gazing up to view a shaky chandelier, she rested her hand upon her dart gun, each dart full of life substances that could revive the dead, feeling relief at having the power to make life. To make life, she thought, just in case the chandelier should collapse upon her unprotected body. She was only wearing civilian clothing, drab stitches of silky clothing sewn together in loose pajama-like style.

_That Dr. Furter is quite an amazing scientist_, she thought dreamily to herself. _He made the power of life with his own two hands: these magnificent darts! And what else had he been working on when he left? _She wondered. _Oh yeah, his sonic transducer, the audio-vibratory physiomolecular transport device, capable of breaking down solid matter and projecting it through space, and maybe someday time itself! _She sighed deeply at the thought of ever meeting the genius doctor and smiled with hope. Suddenly, she scoffed as she remembered his forced departure from Transsexual, the punishment for his dangerous discovery, the life darts that had highly intimidated the Elders. Now they were for sale everywhere and Frank's invention lived on without its inventor to collect his well-deserved revenue.

"Where did you go?" a little voice echoed into the corridor from the lime-green light outside the door as the small shadow of Struetsen appeared in the hallway. He timidly shone the light-stick about as he searched for a glimpse of the shiny red silk his sister was wearing.

"I'm over here," she answered grumpily. "If you're too afraid, you can leave."

Struetsen approached Sweden with a frown. "I am not afraid! I just thought something happened to you! It's been awhile since you've said anything."

Sweden shone her light-stick in Struetsen's eyes, causing him to shy away temporarily as she replied, "Alright, then, Struetsen, I'm going to continue into the castle. There doesn't seem to be anyone around anyway."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The boy sighed as the two siblings approached an open door leading into a large darkened room. Sweden stepped into the gaping blackness and swerved the light-stick around to make out the shape of a stage.

"Look, Struetsen, it's an auditorium!" she signaled to her brother, cautiously peering at it from behind her.

"What's an auditorium?" he asked grumpily as he crossed his arms.

Sweden spun around. "You're telling me you don't know what an auditorium is? Remember when we saw the play _Warped Existence_? _That_ was in an auditorium!"

Struetsen looked puzzled. "B-but you said that was in a theat-"

"A theater is a bigger version of an auditorium!" Sweden interjected.

When the boy nodded, Sweden continued down the main aisle, taking note to step over the downed lighting equipment. Although she had successfully avoided the spotlight, she placed her foot on something quite soft that made a crunching sound under her weight. Immediately, Sweden jumped back gasping as her light-stick cast out the figure of a… dead woman! Her brain silently screamed as she fought to regain composure for Struetsen's sake. The boy let out a little shriek and jumped back two feet when he saw the dead body, but calmed down relatively quickly and squatted closer to examine.

"Hey, I wonder if my life darts can revive this lady. She looks freshly dead," Struetsen commented as he poked his light-stick at the woman's half-exposed chest.

"Don't touch that right now," Sweden ordered. "I want to find some kind of light source so I can see more of this place. I don't want to be stepping on a slew of bodies on my way down this aisle."

Struetsen stood up slowly and pointed to the downed spotlight. "Why don't you turn this on, Sweden? I'm sure it'll work."

Brother and sister heaved the heavy fixture back onto its metal legs as Sweden clicked the lever to shoot a beam of bright light onto the stage and pool.

"Wow, Sweden, there's a pool set into the stage," Struetsen pointed out. Sweden nodded casually and continued twisting the spotlight about to see as much of the room as possible.

Sweden aimed the spotlight at the stage for a bit and then proceeded to scan the auditorium seats when suddenly she spotted a limp figure draped over one of the seats. She took in a breath of air and walked quickly over to the pathetic body, sopping wet with water. "Struetsen, come over here," Sweden yelled. "Help me get this man off from across this seat."

Sweden and Struetsen eventually got the man over to the auditorium aisle and examined him for an obvious cause of death. "You know," commented Sweden, "neither of these bodies have any blood on the outside of them. They don't have any holes or strangle marks on them neither. I wonder how they died…."

After a short period of contemplation, Sweden stood up and made her decision. "Let's try our life darts to bring these poor people back into existence. Okay, Struetsen?"

For once, Struetsen didn't look afraid. Instead, he smiled proudly. "Yes. Let's."


	2. Bring Me To Life

The pair went to work on the bodies, Sweden on Frank, Struetsen on Columbia. Both had to load the bodies up with life darts to replenish the flesh, organs, and bone with the life-giving substance. Hopefully, Frank's earliest invention would work….

Sweden continued shooting darts into the man's bluish flesh until every angle of his body was covered was covered in the life-giving projectiles. Struetsen took a bit longer in his covering, but eventually the woman's body was also littered with darts.

"Now what?" the green-haired boy commented. He scratched his floppy hair questionably as Sweden replied.

"We wait until they start working."

Within ten minutes, Sweden and Struetsen could see a tiny twitch in Frank's right index finger. Soon his other fingers began to twitch. Columbia also began to reanimate, with her fingers and toes jerking around reflexively.

Eventually, both bodies entered the realm of the living. The man's chest began to heave involuntarily, then soon found a steady rhythm of breathing. The woman's did the same. Within another few minutes, the man began to sit up, blinking his eyes fretfully. Sweden watched the man as he came to life. He had runny makeup plastered wetly to his face, smeared over his eyelids and cheekbones. He had a small, pointed nose, a wide mouth, and large, bewildered eyes. Many would have laughed at the pitiful sight of the made-up man, but Sweden felt a twinge of strange attraction to him. He was dressed in precisely the same clothing as the woman, except that his corset was a magnificent ruby red and he had brilliant plumage clumped in a wet bundle of his wavy black hair. As the mystery man sat up shakily, Sweden plopped down on her haunches and held him up by the shoulder so that he wouldn't tip back.

Frank looked around him, at the spotlight partially blinding his eyes, and at the human figure supporting him by his side. He turned his head to further examine the helper and tilted back unsteadily.

"Be careful, Mister. We don't want you to fall back and hurt yourself," Sweden sweetly instructed.

"Uh, um, who are you?" the bewildered man questioned as he struggled to find a more comfortable position to sit. He reached out a trembling hand to touch the person supporting him, and soon realized it to be a woman. "And also, where am I?"

"My name is Sweden," the buxom raven-haired woman at Frank's side replied. "And my brother, Struetsen, is behind you to your…left. You are on the planet Transsexual. What's your name?"

Frank shielded his eyes from the bright spotlight as he peered over at Sweden. "Are you what they call, an angel?" he whispered to the dim figure touching him. "Because I'm quite sure that I was killed, and I don't know how I ended up here…" He finally remembered Riff Raff's last words and recalled the mode of transportation. "I remember, it was the transit bea..."

A soft finger over his lips stopped Frank from further speech. "You were dead, but my brother and I used these miraculous life darts that were invented about a decade ago by Transsexual's famo—"

"Me," the mystery man replied quietly and matter-of-factly. "And I _never_ thought of them to come in handy for myself…."

Sweden loosened her grip a bit on Frank's shoulders and stared at his face. "Are you telling me that we just revived _the _Dr. Frank N. Furter, renowned scientist?" Frank gazed at her disbelieving face and nodded modestly.

"Yes, my dear, I am that doctor whom you have just mentioned. Are you stunned by all these comings-about?" He smiled widely at her obviously shocked appearance.

"Oh my, and I was just thinking about someday… meeting you…." She snapped out of her wide-eyed surprised look and took on a more knowing gaze. "I never thought that we'd meet today, in this way…." As Sweden and Frank remained in the fixed gaze, Struetsen sat behind Frank, beaming with admiration for the famous scientist.

Just then, Columbia sat up and yawned loudly enough for Frank to jump at the suddenness of it.

"It's ok, Mister Doctor Sir," Struetsen replied. "That's the other person we revived."

In a sudden motion, Frank whirled around to face the figure with tears beginning to form. _Rocky was alr--_ Frank sighed a sad, deep sigh when he realized it was only Columbia. Just as swift as he had spun to face the yawning person, Frank turned back around to face Sweden.

"Did you revive my Rocky?" he asked her pitifully.

"Rocky? We revived you and the woman; is her name Rocky?" Sweden offered.

"No. He's very… muscular… And he's… blond…." Frank choked out, obviously upset. Distraught, he peered down at his tatters of clothing as he ran a hand through his water-logged hair. He sighed exasperatingly and wobbled unsteadily to his feet, glancing down at his shoeless state while straightening himself. Sweden rose immediately next to him.

"We can help you find Rocky, if you'd like, Dr. Furter," she offered. Frank raised a hand to her comment.

"Please, call me Frank," he assured as he raised Sweden's hand to place a light kiss on top.

Nearby, Columbia regained enough consciousness to glare furiously into the back of Frank's head. _Why couldn't I have been enough for him to be satisfied?_ she fumed, huffing angrily and crossing her arms in defiance to help find Frank's creation. Alas, no one looked at her to help, instead pretending she wasn't even there. Frank had not paid any attention to her after her yawn, so Sweden and Struetsen followed his lead and ignored her as well. They did not recognize this red-headed foreigner; it was the famous Dr. Furter that would hold their attention.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Frank, Sweden, and Struetsen soon spotted Rocky's stiffened corpse strewn over a broken auditorium seat. The trio picked the body up and transported him to the middle aisle to attempt to resuscitate him. They squatted around him, immediately aware of the lack of vital signs. Realizing that Rocky was indeed dead, Frank threw himself crying over his body, tenderly stroking his chest.

"Oh my," Sweden gasped. "I only have five darts left to revive him."

Frank looked up from his position draped across Rocky's face. "What's so bad about that? How many do you need?"

"Well," Sweden considered. "I had fifty when I came out here. That means I used forty-five on you alone. How about you, Struetsen?"

"I don't have any left!" Struetsen whined. "What are we gonna do?"

An expected response came when Columbia yowled out, "Let's fahget about Rocky!"

All three whirled around to glimpse at the owner of the incredibly high-pitched, whiny voice that uttered forbidden words in Frank's presence. The recently-revived scientist's hand came out of nowhere and whacked her on the side of the face forcefully as he stood up, causing her to sprawl out in pain and anguish. Sweden and Struetsen cringed immediately in total shock of the outburst.

"Shut up, you little slut," Frank shouted at the cowering redhead, "or I'll send you right back to where you came from."

"Where's that, Frank?" she managed to blurt out.

"Oblivion!" the transvestite shrieked as he kicked her in the stomach. "Don't you dare degrade me or Rocky, you hear?"

No answer. Another kick from Frank.

"Do I make myself clear, Columbia?"

"Yes," she cried softly, doubled up with fresh bruises.

After this volatile display, Frank collected himself and turned to Sweden and Struetsen in quite a pompous, haughty manner, not expecting the wide-eyed gazes of horror from the scene they had just witnessed.

"What's wrong, children?" Frank inquired as he clapped his hands together impatiently. The children both sat, transfixed as if the beating was continuing.

An embarrassed look crossed the scientist's face as he sought for an excuse. "You see, Columbia here is one of my servants. And as my servant, she should not hate her master's greatest work, his greatest pride, and greatest creation of all!" He looked quite jovial but turned to Columbia again with the flare of hatred.

"And you," he scoffed viciously as he pointed at her paint-streaked face. "I want you out of my presence now!"

Columbia sobbed silently as she dragged herself along the floor to the right-hand door. As she forced herself onto her bruised, battered legs, the miserable groupie creaked open the door and fell out on her face. Frank scuffled up behind her and locked the door from the inside.

"Finally, free of her," he sighed in relief. He clicked on the main auditorium light to illuminate the dark emptiness of it. Sweden and Struetsen blinked and covered their eyes, not used to the brightness in the formerly dim place. They had witnessed a terrible scene, Frank's wrath at its worst, and weren't sure how to regain the conversational atmosphere.

Instead of his usual braggart attitude after a show of power, Frank was feeling a bit guilty for embarrassing Columbia in front of the strangers. _I can see how she would feel disregarded, _he considered. _I don't blame her for showing dislike towards Rocky. _Sweden and Struetsen were staring at him, eyes wide with shock. _Now I've embarrassed myself. _He didn't know how to swing back into conversation.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The room remained in total awkward silence for what seemed like hours until Sweden managed to inquire upon her brother. "Struetsen, could you run to the market and buy some more darts for the other? Here, buy fifty." She handed her brother five ten-pound notes, which he put into his breast pocket as he sprinted for the back door of the auditorium. "I'll go my fastest. If I can hitch a ride, that would be even better," he assured excitedly.

As soon as the child had left, Frank smiled wickedly to himself. _Shall I nail her now while we're alone? _He glanced over at Sweden, gazing down at the Michelangelo print on the bottom of the pool. _But, I've only just met her; I can't do that…She's too nice for treatment like that…. _He scoffed silently at his own hesitance. "What is _wrong_ with me today?" he mumbled disgustedly to himself.

Frank approached unsteadily on his bare feet, wonted to the high pumps he usually clad. With an alluring gait, he strode over to the seated Sweden and stood beside her.

"I must apologize, my dear," he remarked with a wide smile, "for scaring the wits out of you with Columbia." He chuckled as he hunkered down across from Sweden. Before she could respond, he continued. "Columbia has always been a groupie, following around the inhabitants of the castle, bothering me constantly. When I decided to make Rocky, my most precious creation, she became quite jealous and said many hurtful things about my perfect creation. It upset him deeply, so I in turn developed a hatred for Columbia."

He reached out and stroked her arm with the same wide smile. "Do you forgive me for that silly outburst?"

"Of course I do," Sweden replied, still amazed that _the _Doctor Frank N Furter was asking for her forgiveness.

Frank sat down, crossing his legs underneath him, as he continued to inquire Sweden. "How exactly did you and the boy find this place? And how did you know to go into the auditorium?"

"Well," Sweden bashfully responded, "I heard the castle land, and I ran over to see just what had happened. I guess my curiosity got carried away with me, because I ventured in here and fortunately happened to pick this room to visit first."

Frank could sense Sweden's reserve and gazed into her eyes playfully. "How long do you think it will take the boy to return?" he questioned suggestively.

"Um…" Sweden was clueless as to his hints, and replied truthfully. "It probably will take him quite awhile. The market is quite far from this castle; he most likely won't be back for another couple of hours, and that's if he hurries. I'm sure Rocky will be alright; don't worry." She placed a reassuring hand on his and smiled warmly with hope reflecting in her eyes.

Frank figured then how he'd act towards Sweden. _I can't expect her innocent young self to understand what I'm trying to convey to her. I'm moving way too fast. I think I'll just wait for now, _he decided. His formerly flirtatious grin was now a friendly smile, and he changed the subject, desiring to know more about this mysterious beauty arriving to save his life. Ever since his revival, Frank felt odd hesitations to do activities that previously fit his forte.

"So, um, what has your life been like on Transsexual? Any family? Relationships?" He struggled for words, realizing the way he felt was totally unlike him, and the information he desired was information he had never asked about anyone.

Sweden, obviously quite flattered, began slowly. "I was born here and have lived here all my life." She thought a bit. "I enjoy it here, but I have always wanted to see other places, planets, galaxies…." she trailed off, staring off dreamily. Within seconds, she continued. "I live with my brother Struetsen about a fourth of a kilometer away from this castle. Nothing very extraordinary has happened yet in my life…until now…." She smiled shyly at Frank, who was focused on her attentively. "How about you?"

Frank blinked as he realized she was addressing him. "Oh, well, my story is quite depressing. Are you sure you want to hear?"

"I would love to hear your story, that is, if you don't mind telling it," Sweden replied.

"All right then." Frank sighed. He stood up and prepared to sing about his past.

"I was born in

The early mornin

On this reddish planet's face

I didn't know that

I would be forced to

Someday live with the human race

It angered others

When I uncovered

And I discovered life's one spark

And what was stranger, was that

They deemed me a danger, and so

I was banished into dark

In my best plan

I made a man

He helped me find my peace of mind

But Brad and Janet

From that strange planet

Threw his existence in a bind

They screwed up Rocky

And made him cocky

He would not obey me anymore

Then, my servant Riff Raff

With an insane laugh

Zapped me dead upon the floor

My life, it seemed

To him was too extreme

So to the universe I became no more.

Frank seemed to be his former self again, animatedly describing his past to the interested spectator in front of him. Once he was done, he strode over to Sweden again and sat down. "My past life is depressing, isn't it?"

"Yes, that is really sad what happened to you. I wish I could have helped you get through that horrible time so that it wouldn't have ended so tragically." She sighed hopelessly, looking down at the floor.

Frank touched her knee, full of gratitude. "You saved my life! You brought me back from the dead! What you have done today is the best thing you could have done for me." He leaned closer towards her. "If it weren't for you, I would be dead."

Sweden noticed Frank's earnest look and a twinge of excitement coursed through her veins at the thought of the famous scientist so close to her. She had never seen such an eccentrically-dressed man, and yet, there was an enticing exotic way about his appearance. Frank's lipstick had been washed off, yet thick residue of his perfect blue eye shadow lingered around his eyes. He was built nicely, with muscular arms and a slim waist and legs. The ruby corset complemented his eyes so well, it was as if he had been born wearing it. One of his tall black pumps lay in the aisle, and Sweden imagined him prancing about naturally in the attractive shoes, jovially addressing his many admirers.

Frank could see that Sweden was examining him up and down and couldn't help but do the same to her. Sweden's dark eyes were full of care for him, and he was struck with amazement and sheer joy at the thought. Sweden's hair was long, straight, and dark, framing her face in shimmering black cascades. _My God,_ _she's absolutely flawless, _he thought, admiring her perfect facial features: her straight nose, big eyes, and tantalizing mouth, and a perfect body to match. She had a slim waist, ample bust and shapely hips and butt. _And such an innocent look on such a womanly woman, _he thought. It was the perfect combination.

Both could sense that each was feeling the same things and decided on actions instead of words to describe their attraction to each other. As soon as Frank's and Sweden's lips had touched there was a jolt of chemistry the pair could mutually feel. Sweden had never felt so inclined to kiss, to love, to feel, for another, and here he was, the famous Dr. Furter, kissing her right now. Frank could feel himself being turned on by the passion of their kiss, lingering on and on, gentle and soft and sweet. The two embraced each other warmly as their loving exchange took place and both were swept away by their intense feelings. Each had only known each other for less than an hour yet each was trying to believe the connection was possible.

As the kiss continued, Frank thought back to his past life, a life of forcing unwilling individuals to give him pleasure. Of course, at the time, Frank insisted it was their pleasure he was fulfilling with the deed. He was stimulated by it; he thrived on it; but making others fall for his seductive charm left him empty and wanting more. This domination of his over others led to his own downfall and death. Death. Maybe death was the best thing for him, he thought. He was able to meet the girl of his dreams and change his outlook on sex. He knew that no other could ever satisfy him the way she was doing in just kissing him. _She's the absolute girl of my dreams; this is truly where I want to be_, he silently stated.

Sweden could sense Frank's obvious excitement, characterized by the new tightness in his black panty-like garment. Several times she opened her eyes just to be sure it was really _the_ Dr. Frank N. Furter she was kissing. She had heard that he was a womanizer, a user, who'd have sex with anyone just to get his daily pleasure. Would somebody this passionate and excited be that much of a lecher? If he did indeed treat each of his lovers this exclusively, no wonder he had so many. Sweden could feel herself falling deeper and deeper for him. Instinctively, she began to unbutton her shirt. _Frank is the only one who could ever drive me this wild with desire_, she thought. _I really want to take this to the next level. Frank is sweet, caring, understanding, and confident and I really feel that I could love him exclusively for the rest of my life. By the way he's kissing me, he probably feels the same way. _

Frank opened his eyes to see that Sweden was unbuttoning her top and tenderly took her hands in his as they parted lips. "Are you sure you want to do this, dear?" he asked innocently. "I'll bet you've heard all kinds of horror stories about me, and I can assure you that they aren't true. At least, not _now_."

"I really want to, but I must know…." Sweden quietly responded. "Are you going to use me because you know that I want you? Please, tell me the truth…."

With mouth gaping, Frank looked at her. "No, no, I could never do that to you. I wouldn't dream of it, believe me."

Sweden nodded shyly. "Okay then, I'm ready." She and Frank stood up, holding hands, and walked to the downed curtain on the stage for a less painful experience. After a brief kiss, both lay down on the curtain where Sweden finished unbuttoning her shirt. A few more articles of clothing were removed on both, and then, their physical relationship was begun. Sweden lay underneath him, smelling the slight aroma of water-logged cologne and pool chlorine, enjoying every moment of their lovemaking. Frank was gentle and didn't hesitate to confess his newfound love for Sweden during the time they spent intimately connected, which only brought Sweden further into the fantasy that was reality.

For the first time in her life, Sweden felt a complete rush of total pleasure sweep over her, and not once but several times did she feel this way before Frank became too tired to continue. And when Frank reached his peak, it was more powerful than had ever been with any of the formers, knowing that the whole experience was consensual and this beautiful woman only desired him. In their tiredness, Frank lay on Sweden, their faces pressed together in a vertical kiss. Sweden loved the feeling of his weight on top of her and even when he proceeded to slide off to her side, she pinned him with her arms onto her. When Frank finally did lie next to her, he caressed her hair and realized that he couldn't get up and leave, even if he wanted to. He felt such a deep connection to her, as if he had died just to finally meet her.

Sweden felt warm and satisfied with the knowledge that Frank did indeed love her. And she in turn realized that she loved him, that nothing as perfect as what they had just experienced in the past hour could be anything less than true love. She didn't care if she had to leave Transylvania, or even the whole galaxy, as long as she was with Frank. Fate seemed to have led her to the castle, so why would fate plan anything different for Frank and her? The scientist had already confessed so much, and the way he was physically expressing it made it all the more true to her. Yes, it had happened really fast, maybe too fast for such strong feelings, but at the moment, each could only think of each other. All the past lovers each had known did not occupy a speck of their memories.

The couple lay beside each other, only clad with the curtain, when suddenly the auditorium doors burst open and two pairs of pointy shoulders appeared in the light. Frank and Sweden jolted to a sit from their bed of curtains, shocked by the sudden intrusion of the two silent strangers. Immediately the transvestite knew the identity of the two ominous figures and trembled with dread.

* * *

Don't let me get a case of writer's block! Encourage/discourage me with a review! 


	3. The Threat of Death

NOTE: Thanks for your input on the past two chapters,xNationMcKinleyx, HughLoverx, and Josiecat! And I know what you mean by Frank being out of character xNationMcKinleyx, but I kinda _made_ him change a bit in this story, because he was so unchanging and set in his ways in the movie. It's hard to characterize someone so unyielding in his personality, and he is a tough one to portray. I guess I should put that in the summary for the story, so as not to throw people off. But oh well, the three of you know now, and I guess that's all that needs to, since no one else has reviewed. Thanks again guys!

* * *

The figure with a small curled ponytail atop his head approached unsteadily. Riff Raff lacked the conviction he had the last time he cornered Frank in the auditorium, and Frank could see that from his position on the stage. Getting about halfway down the center aisle, Frank's former servant could see that the transvestite and the woman had obviously just had sex, since both covered their seated bodies with the auditorium curtain. Magenta, standing by the door, held a laser gun similar to the one that killed Frank before.

"Frank N. Furter, how is it that you are alive? I see that your creation is dead." Riff Raff questioned from his position below the stage.

The female figure on the stage clung to Frank's trembling arm at the query, Frank turning his view to Riff Raff. "I was revived by this woman," he humbly stated, putting his arm around Sweden.

"You know that this will not work, Frank; it is apparent to me that your lifestyle has indeed remained the same as before. Did you not learn anything from your punishment?"

"Well, I don't consider it a punishment what you did. You never controlled my life, fate controlled it. And fate just happened to lead me to this woman who saved me." Sweden could sense that, even though speaking confidently, Frank was in complete fear for his life, and knew that more than likely the man questioning Frank was planning on killing him again.

Riff Raff took a few more steps toward Frank. He beckoned for his sister Magenta to approach as he spoke up again. "Somehow I could sense that you weren't dead, and upon return to the castle, I find that I am quite accurate. In a few moments I will know that you are dead, and I will make certain of that."

Frank swallowed hard at the thought of this new life ending as quickly as it had just begun.

Magenta reached Riff Raff's side but held the laser in the hand furthest from him. Seeing this avoidance of Magenta giving her brother the weapon gave Frank some hope that perhaps she wasn't about to participate in this next murder, but realizing how obedient she was at the signal to approach created a wave of nausea in Frank. He figured that Magenta would hand her brother the laser at any second and decided he had to convince them otherwise before Riff Raff could make rash decisions.

Frank had to speak up. Obviously love meant a lot to Riff Raff and his sister. Even though Frank hadn't personally witnessed their physical relationship, he was certain it existed between them. He stood up slowly, holding the red curtain to his waist as his knees felt a buckle coming on behind the curtain. He attempted to stop the involuntary shaking of his entire body and only when Sweden stood up next to him did he finally find the nerve to speak.

"Riff Raff, do you know what love is? I honestly didn't know about love until now, now that I have met my savior. Please spare my life, Riff Raff. I promise you that my life has changed since then and obviously it has changed; how else could I enable myself to be humbled enough to make this plea to you, my former servant? Magenta, don't hand him that weapon. I'm sure that you could understand what finding love is. Would you want to be separated from the one you love?"

At this statement, Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged a brief glance. Frank continued, knowing that perhaps his speech could reach two smitten people.

"Now I understand how you two must have felt back in the days on planet Earth. If I was the one holding that laser feeling the way I do now, I would spare you both because I'd know that destroying your love would disturb me for the rest of my life. I would never be able to sleep peacefully knowing I obliterated two people with the best reason to be alive." He swallowed hard; how was it possible that he could say these things? They didn't _feel_ like lies; he knew what it felt like to lie. Had he truly changed that much?

Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged a longer glance, but turned back to Frank with the same stoic look.

"Why would you even care about your _imagined_ relationship between the two of us? You only kept us in your company because of the services we provided to you for your foolish affairs and projects. We never mattered to you before; why should we matter now?"

"Because," Frank sighed. "Because I've changed. I know that you two love each other. I know that you care for each other. Just because I never openly admitted to it doesn't mean I didn't realize it existed. I was obviously too selfish and self-indulgent to admit to your finding your pleasure elsewhere."

Riff Raff put his hand to his chin. "I see." He glanced back at Magenta nervously, and she gave him a knowing smile. He turned back to Frank completely drained of the hostility he had before expressed in his stance, and the difference was noticeable. "If I refrain from killing you, will you never repeat what you just stated to Magenta and myself again?"

"I will never repeat it again. It'll be our secret." Frank smiled and sighed quietly in relief as Riff Raff and Magenta glanced in awe at Frank's new position on life, then turned away and walked back out the auditorium door. Immediately after their departure, Frank and Sweden exchanged another long kiss and proceeded to put their clothes back on. Struetsen was to be returning at any time, and neither wanted to be found again in their naked and vulnerable conditions. As soon as their clothes were back in place and they had left the stage to return to Rocky's corpse, the auditorium doors opened once more and Struetsen dashed in, face red, holding a bag of darts. Frank and Sweden breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the child and not the servants.

"I got them, guys," the boy assured. "Now we can revive Rocky."

After receiving the darts from Struetsen, Frank and Sweden immediately set to work sticking Rocky's gray flesh with the reviving projectiles. As they waited for Rocky to come to life, Frank, Sweden, and Struetsen heard an explosion-like sound and were forcefully thrown in different directions by an unknown force lurching the whole castle about. The water in the pool cascaded onto the auditorium floor and stage, soaking the three inhabitants that were rolling back and forth on the floor. Frank ended up next to the pool, Sweden found herself at the back of the auditorium, and Struetsen ended up stuck in the auditorium seats. Frank, shakily attempting to stand, was the first to speak.

"Do either of you have any idea of what the HELL just happened?"

Struetsen yanked his leg out from in between the seat cushions, shrugged, and replied to the shaken Frank, "I have absolutely no idea."

"Is everyone alright?" Sweden asked earnestly, getting up off the wet floor.

Frank immediately thought of Columbia, in the house somewhere wandering about. "I know what happened, and one very unlucky someone is going to PAY dearly!" Sweden and Struetsen exchanged worried glances. The transvestite, seeing their obvious fear, cleared up the confusion. "No, my dears," he said soothingly as he approached the two. "I have come to believe that Columbia caused the ruckus."

Brother and sister sighed with relief as Frank walked to the rear door of the auditorium, where Riff Raff and Magenta had, less than an hour ago, burst through with the laser beam and threatened to kill Frank once again.

As Frank flung the doors open, he scanned the lighted lobby area for any sign that Columbia had been through there. While bending down to pick up a boa used in the floor show, Frank jolted back up to find that Columbia was standing a few feet in front of him, aiming a laser beam at his head!

* * *

I know, it already happened once before. This is different though, I promise! Please review! 


	4. Columbia Gets the Upper Hand

Thanks for your feedback, Josiecat, xNationMckinleyx, and HughLoverX. I actually wrote this story more than a year ago and decided now that I have paid fanfiction services, that I'd post it. I don't like the idea of changing a character either, but I always threw around in my head how others would act if Frank changed upon reviving. There's a better description of why he does this later on in the story, so it's not an out-of-the-blue thing, really. Because I'll admit, I don't care much for OOC characters. The other fanfics I've written I've kept the characters much more in character, especially for the three Monk fanfics (which were written quite recently). Thanks for all your feedback, and please continue reviewing!

* * *

Backing up slowly to Columbia's advances with the weapon, Frank held his hands up as a form of apology. His anger had immediately dissipated at the sight of the infamous laser beam that had taken his life once already, and he could feel fear and despair taking its place. Columbia wasn't buying his new stance and sorrowful expression, however, and the cold hatred showed plainly on her face. She backed him up against the now closed auditorium doors and pushed a heavy statue over, causing Frank to jump out of the way as the thick marble bust blocked the two doors from opening. She eyed him dangerously.

"Why do you continually treat me like garbage, Frankie? I cared so much for you, and you destroyed everything we had together!" The groupie was yelling as her finger ran up and down the trigger of the laser. Frank knew he had no means of escape, and his life flashed before his eyes.

"Please, Columbia, I never meant to hurt—" Columbia interrupted his plea and Frank obediently shut his mouth.

"What did ya do to the girl after you kicked me out of the auditorium? Did ya screw her just like everyone else around here?"

The transvestite could sense death was again upon him and decided to beg for mercy. Things were going quite well for him at the moment, with a new lover in tow. Rocky might revive any sec--he immediately thought about Rocky. The muscular blond man could be awaking right now. Unfortunately, in this time of tense emotions, Frank had his back to the auditorium doors, which had slammed closed upon the fall of the statue.

"I-I-I… um…" Frank stammered.

Columbia jabbed Frank in the chest with the point of the laser, causing him to flinch back. "You _did_ screw her, I can't believe you did it AGAIN you selfish pig!" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, let me explain everything," moaned the cowering man. But before he was killed again, he just_ had _to know what had caused the intense shaking earlier. "Can I ask you something first?"

Columbia looked as if she was going to shoot him at any moment, but she nodded.

"What was that terrible shaking earlier?" Much to his dismay, Columbia laughed evilly.

"That sensation you felt was the liftoff of this castle, the start of our return to Earth. You don't have your stupid life darts to save you now!" Frank shivered at the unfortunate turn of events. He didn't even get a chance to see his native planet, and now he was headed back to earth, that planet to which he was first banished. All the life darts had been used up so revival would be impossible. Total despair swallowed Frank in its blackness, and Columbia could see he was completely defeated.

She decided to threaten the transvestite scientist and dominate him while she held the weapon. She put pressure on the trigger and began her threats.

"Get down on your knees, Frank

Start pleadin' your pleas, Frank

It's gonna be hard to convince me

To spare you your life, kid

For all the crap you did

To shove away your faithful groupie.

I always cared the most about you

And I would not have turned my back, it's true

But you replaced your number one fan

With that despicable blond man

One too many times you've made me blue

If you don't obey now

And fulfill this one vow

I'll punish you with certain death

My laser is ready

To make you confetti

It's time for you to breathe your last breath."

Frank slowly sunk down to his knees in front of the laser-wielding groupie. Sweden and Struetsen couldn't help him now; he was on his own. Columbia was quite angry with him and he certainly did not want to die again. _I can't believe it took her this long to give me an ultimatum, after all she's been through, _he scoffed inwardly. Within a second of that thought, Frank silently cursed himself for thinking so stupidly. Dr. Frank N. Furter, the arrogant _and_ _SYMPATHETIC_ scientist? It had never been that way before, but as of his situation now, he may as well be. He wouldn't sing his sad songs of woe; it didn't work the last time he was killed. Frank, kneeling in front of Columbia, waited for her command.

"I wanna hear you beg for your life, Frankie!" Columbia giggled, but Frank knew it was only because she could make him do what she had always wanted him to do now.

Frank began to stutter nervously. The newly-revived scientist was going to do anything to save his own life. Yes, he'd have to butter it up a bit to truly convince her, but he hoped that she wouldn't notice his new bout of blatant obedience.

"Have mercy, Columbia," he said with a quivering voice. "I'll do anything…. I didn't mean to shut you out… and I apologize that I did. I don't want to die… again….Please don't kill me, Columbia, please…."

From her position over the figure of the man at her feet, Columbia examined her current position with Frank. She was, quite honestly, in heaven. At this moment in time, Frank was totally at her disposal and would do _anything_ to save himself. She knew he was saying what she wanted to hear, but hell, if he was willing to do that, to humiliate himself, he'd be willing to do just about anything she wanted.

Frank, on the other hand, wanted to escape the situation but knew any sudden move against Columbia would be hopeless. If the laser hit any part of his body, he would be dead, and he was quite sure that the angry groupie wouldn't hesitate to use it. He decided to obey her for now, for Columbia's thirst for control would only be temporary until he won her over with his natural charm and seductive power… or so he hoped….

As soon as Frank started pleading with Columbia again, Sweden and Struetsen ran down the hallway from the side door. "What's going on?" questioned Sweden while stopping beside Frank's cowering body. The scientist sat up on his haunches, feeling a bit more protected. Once Struetsen had joined her in front of the enraged groupie, Frank began to explain, but Columbia immediately cut him off, aiming her laser at his head, causing him to cringe.

"Ya see, kiddos, Frank and I go a ways back. He foist accepted me, loved me, but soon replaced me with Eddie. Then, when he was done with Eddie, he replaced him wit Rocky. It's been a cycle of selfishness on Frankie's part. He has to learn how much he's hurt me ova the years. I am here today to _teach_ him."

"Well," Sweden thoughtfully added, "now that he realizes his lifestyle angered others enough to kill him, perhaps he'll change his old ways."

"Awww, that's neva gonna happen," the groupie scoffed. "Frank's neva gonna change. I just want to go back to earth and try to live my life as if he neva existed."

Frank looked up at Columbia. "You're going to leave?" he questioned, causing a small smile from the groupie. The red-headed girl beamed inside, feeling hopeful. _Frank actually cares about me? _A frown came back to her face when she thought of the obvious reason; he was getting on her good side.

"Since when did you care, Frank? Now I know you's just sayin' that so I'll spare your life," she replied.

Frank had to think fast to respond in the correct manner. He instantly discovered a means to get on her good side. He had to admit that basically he was going to tell her the truth, if only about himself….

"You don't have to leave, Columbia. I really have changed. Ask the two how I've been acting. It's nothing like I was before, so it's not like they could make it up. And, please believe me when I say I'm sorry for always taking it out on you."

Columbia gaped down at the kneeling scientist at her feet. What he was saying was totally unlike him, and she doubted that he could have uttered those words in his contemptuous past life. How was she to handle these pleas?


	5. Giving In To Pleasure

Hi, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I honestly didn't expect this many reviews. Yes, I'll admit it's a bit rushed of a story, and wow, Darkkrystal and especially greeneyedelfgurl13, thanks for the pointers. To slightly defend my lack of character development and intense speed of this story (which I am currently trying to improve in the following chapters), I wrote this story several years ago. I bought the support services recently and decided, what the hell, I may as well post the story while I can track its statistics. It's actually not complete, but I'm going to try to get on it more, now that I'm off from school/work for awhile. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and I'll try to slowwwww it on down and do more character development. I probably should watch the RHPS again, because it's been a couple years, and I'm a bit rusty. This is still one of the original chapters, changed a teeny bit, but I don't think it's too out of character to Frank to… you'll see.. ;) And, btw, greeneyedelfgurl13, I'm a grammar nerd as well, so I hope you don't find anything, because I'm keeping a close eye on things…. --Amymimi

* * *

She motioned with the laser for Frank to lift his head, but instead of letting him get completely up Columbia smirked evilly, leaned in close to Frank's ear, and aimed the laser at his throat. "I want you, Frankie, ta sleep wit me tonight, just like old times," she explained in a lustful whisper. "Are you in with that? Or would you rather wake up dead in the morning?"

Frank gaped in awe at Columbia. _That_ was it? She only wanted him to sleep with her? Why did she want that _now_? Frank had just found someone he felt… different with. He had just professed his love for Sweden and now Columbia wanted him to do _this_? Ah well. He couldn't stand the thought of abandoning Sweden for the time that Columbia wanted for sex, but this was his _life_, and he knew that sex was his forte. Sweden obviously didn't hear the groupie make the bargain, so maybe she'd never find out about the deal.

The scientist thought fast -- he had to save his own life this time, and Columbia was giving him an easy exit from the laser. He decided to go through with the sex part. Beginning his prowess long before the occasion, Frank perfected the giving-in process with a small tremble followed by a weak nod and widened eyes. If he nodded too anxiously, Columbia would sense the whole farce of it all and perhaps feel that he was attempting to use her again.

As Columbia loosened her grip on the laser and let it hang limply at her side, Frank shakily stood back up again. He glanced back at Sweden, who was biting her lip nervously. "What's going on, Frank?" Sweden choked out. "Is she going to hurt you?" The anguish was obvious in her eyes.

"No, Sweden. I'll be alright. I'll be back in a little while and everything will work out okay. Don't worry about me."

_Columbia couldn't have picked a worse moment to make this proposal. How will I avoid telling Sweden why Columbia spared my life? _Despair racked his mind.

The madly giggling groupie pulled the scientist into the elevator, where she held the laser to his stomach. "Are you gonna be a good boy and not slip away in the night?" she taunted. Frank, feeling his lowest, could only nod halfheartedly. "You betta be tellin the truth, Frank, because you're stuck here with me for the time bein'."

As soon as the cagelike elevator crept to a halt, Columbia unhitched the barred door and dragged Frank over to the red room in which Janet had previously slept. She had considered his somber bridal suite, but hated the thought of being the second one on the bed to Rocky. Rocky - had he ever come to? She only thought about it for a moment, for once she arrived at the door, Dr. Frank N Furter was now hers.

Almost simultaneously Frank wondered what had become of Rocky. He dug his feet into the rich carpeting of the hall, making Columbia come to an abrupt halt.

"What do ya tink you're doin'?" Columbia shot.

"Before we do this, I have to know what happened to Rocky!" he pleaded, attempting to yank away from her. She held on tightly as he tugged, causing the string of his corset to break and both to veer off in opposite directions.

Frank leapt for the elevator, only to be jabbed in the back by three sharp prongs. He knew exactly what Columbia was implying to do and turned around, hopelessness written all over his face.

"You'll find out about your stupid Rocky later!" the groupie screeched in his face, almost hissing. Frank raised his hand to strike her, but remembered the weapon and put his arm down. Columbia seized hold of his pearl necklace and dragged him, choking, into Janet's old room.

Once inside, she locked the door from the inside with a key as Frank backed up toward the water basin, banging into it with his back. As he turned to glance at what he had run into, Columbia slid the key under the nearest closet and sauntered closer to him, beginning to undo the strings of her corset. She stood face-to-face with the man of her dreams, the laser held down in front of her secured with both hands.

"Now," she said, "just do this one thing for me. I'm sure it won't be too much trouble for you, anyway. So please, don't try to slip away when the laser isn't in my hand; it's only one night." Frank stared down at her earnest face. This was all she ever wanted from him. He had actually been planning on a brief absence from Columbia during the night and making sure to come back before she awoke. When were they all to re-land on Earth? What was Rocky doing? Frank worried about Rocky's state of mind. _He's going to be quite confused. What is he going to do without me to comfort him, to relax him? __He may even try to leave the castle while still traveling. He'll be killed! _With that thought, a deep cold shudder ran down the scientist's spine and shook his whole body. Columbia noticed this and had to guess at what the man was thinking.

_Am I really that lousy in bed? I can't believe he'd make his contempt so obvious to me._ The red-headed groupie gained back the courage to speak.

"Geez, Frank, do ya have ta be so insulting? I neva insulted you, but of course you have to convey your hatred for me in your body language!"

Frank snapped out of his worried reverie. "Wh-what?" He searched for a way to explain the true meaning of the shudder. "No, Columbia, that shudder was not for you!" he laughed heartily. "I just wish I knew what Rocky was doing. I just don't understand why you won't let me–"

With Columbia's raising of the gun back up to hip level, Frank immediately stopped talking and backed away from her, running his legs into the bed. As Columbia continued pushing him with the weapon, he fell back onto the mattress, knowing what was to happen next. The groupie smiled, quite satisfied with herself, and aimed the laser away, straddling Frank's legs with her own. Pushing her knees into the side of the mattress, Columbia leaned onto Frank, anxiously removing his corset until it was thrown carelessly behind her. Frank didn't fight it, instead letting her slip the leather garment off his shoulders. The excitement from this activity grew in the groupie's body until she was sure she would burst from the intense happiness she felt. Nothing else mattered but tonight. She laid down the laser on the night stand and continued the undressing.

Meanwhile, Frank tried his best to avoid any feeling of pleasure from his captor, but the manner in which his clothes were being stripped from him and the feistiness of the stripping was beginning to stimulate his libido. Frank had lost his physical attraction to Columbia, but she wasn't_ terribly_ hideous to him. Even if he wasn't in the sexual mood, he could be turned on by her. Before Rocky, he had slept with her, so this was no new ground for him. He soon felt guilty about his being turned on, for he was basically cheating on the proclaimed love of his life and enjoying it.

After a few seconds passed, Columbia unstrung her own corset and reached out for Frank's right hand. He could tell what she was planning, so he complied. The groupie quickly tied it with her corset string, then strung it around the bedpost and knotted it tightly there. She left no slack so that Frank could only keep his arm in one place. She then did the same with his right ankle, tying it to a post along the foot of the bed. The real action was started once Columbia pushed the laser out of Frank's immediate grasp and climbed into bed with him.

Sweden sat, quite perplexed, at the base of the stairwell as her brother removed the overturned statue from the auditorium door. _What kind of deal did Columbia make with Frank? Why hasn't he returned yet? I have to find him before something terrible happens. _She stood up quickly, turning to Struetsen, sitting nearby. "Struetsen, I'll be right back. I'm going to go find Frank."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "Why don't you check up on Rocky's condition? He may be awake by now."

The boy nodded and turned to enter the auditorium as Sweden mounted the elevator and ascended to the next floor up.

Meanwhile, Frank was tied by a hand and a foot onto the bed, allowing enough slack for movement but no escape. Columbia grinned greedily after she was finished affixing him to the bed. Once she was sure he wasn't going anywhere, she removed the remainder of their clothes and forced herself upon him.

With Columbia looming over him, obviously pleasuring herself with the helplessness of her captive, Frank was feeling tinges of excitement. Submission was something he had never attempted with a lover. He had always been the dominating one in the sexual relationships with Columbia, Rocky, Brad, and Janet. With Sweden it had been more of a mutual understanding, but total submission was something he had never experienced. As Columbia continued, Frank could feel himself giving in to absolute pleasure and soon was an active participant in Columbia's plan, coming very close to the point of climax with her new method. In their rhythmical bed-shaking frenzy, the laser gun fell onto the floor under the bed sheets, hidden from view.

It was at this time that Sweden approached the room in which they were staying, hearing animalistic male and female sounds. Curious, she wondered why Frank hadn't mentioned two other people staying in the castle. Or perhaps it was the man and woman threatening Frank's life earlier, but the castle blasted off after they left. Could they have stayed in the castle? Once the sound died down, Sweden waited for a few minutes' absence of sound so she could enter without being noticed by perhaps a sleeping pair. She creaked open the door slightly and glimpsed into the darkness of the reddish bedroom.

What Sweden saw in the warm darkness made her dizzy with disillusion as the cruelly-depicted picture of the womanizing Frank discussed so often in Transylvania raced into her brain as she realized what a naïve imbecile she had been to fall for him. Frank and Columbia were both obviously naked, since half of Frank's body was exposed from the disarray of the covers, and both of their corsets could be seen lying on the floor. He was lying beside Columbia, his arm behind her head, sleeping peacefully with a wicked smile on his face. _A smile?_ He had just been with Sweden and had already jumped to another woman in the same night! She had just threatened his life and now he was _sleeping_ with her! He truly_ was_ a womanizer and user! He had totally _used_ her and had just thrown her away the _same_ night for someone else! She ran away, sobbing with the realization of her failed relationship with whom she thought she could spend eternity with and her naivety in believing Frank's empty words.


	6. Her Secret

Once Sweden returned downstairs, she planned to leave the castle for good but soon changed her plans when she realized the castle was no longer in Transylvania but hurtling through space. Upon her return downstairs, she was approached by Struetsen.

"Wow, you're back fast. Where's Frank?"

"He's busy," she mumbled bitterly.

"Busy with what?" her curious brother inquired.

Sweden could see that her young brother wouldn't understand what had happened and why she was so angry, so she decided to leave the topic at that. "Nothing important; he's no longer in danger," she scoffed. _I guess now I'll have to remain in this stupid castle until it lands and I can attempt to get on with my life_, she grumbled silently to herself. _But we'll be landing on Earth! I've really gotten myself in a foolish situation…._

"Hey, Sweden," the boy said, seeing his sister's disgusted mood. "I didn't get to see if Rocky's alive yet. I heard some really loud noises upstairs. What happened?"

"Nothing," Sweden replied gruffly.

"Want to come see Rocky with me?"

"No," Sweden replied coldly. "You go check. I need to sit down for awhile."

Sweden could see the fear mixed with the excitement of the boy's solo trek to confirm the condition of the scientist's creation. "Don't worry," she said to him. "I'm sure he's more sincere than Frank is."

Struetsen disappeared through the doors for a few minutes, and returned through the doors in a jog. "Sweden, Sweden; Rocky isn't there anymore. He must be alive!"

The woman looked up at her brother, expecting it to be some kind of pathetic joke to cheer her up, but when she saw the expression on his face, she knew he was telling the truth. Standing up quickly, Sweden accompanied her brother back into the auditorium where they began to search for the muscle man. "Rocky," Sweden called. "Come out, Rocky; we won't hurt you."

"Don't be afraid, Rocky," Struetsen assured in the emptiness of the auditorium. The pair searched the auditorium seats then proceeded to explore the stage for Frank's creation. It was Struetsen who found the man cowering in a corner upstage. "Sweden, I found him," he called cautiously to his sister nearby. She approached slowly, forcing a smile for the man to feel more comfortable even though her grief was practically unbearable at the moment. Squatting down in front of him, the woman proceeded to talk to him.

"Hi, Rocky. We brought you back to life. Everything's going to be fine," Sweden assured. A slight smile crossed the blond man's face but he remained in the corner. He seemed so… innocent, so harmless, that it was easy for her to want to help him. How could someone as uncaring and nasty as Frank make such an innocent creature? "Come on, take my hand," the woman said, reaching out to him. Rocky, understanding that he was in no danger, grabbed her hand and both stood up. Struetsen stood beside Sweden as the obviously bewildered man eyed them cautiously.

Frank awoke during a pleasant dream, glad to know that he had survived Columbia's threat of death. The smile he had awoken with immediately disappeared when he looked over to see his groupie's smiling face nestled in his shoulder and the fact that one arm and one leg were tied to the bedposts. He was trapped here! He had to get back to Sweden as soon as was physically possible, for his libido was aroused yet again,but the wrist was tied so high up behind him that squirming to untie it with his other hand might wake up Columbia. His tied right wrist was behind her head and tied right ankle was under the covers, which made it harder for him to get to them without possibility of discovery. Cautiously he touched the string on his wrist and very gently picked the knot, being careful not to touch Columbia's head in the process. Once he had successfully slipped the corset string off of his wrist, Frank slowly removed his hand from behind Columbia's head and sat up to untie his ankle from the bed post.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Sweden and Rocky were standing face-to-face on the stage of the auditorium. "Hi, Rocky; I'm Sweden," she assured, forcing a smile. She felt quite disgusted with herself in ever falling so hard for that womanizing scientist, but realized just how attractive—and naïve—his creation was.

She let her eyes wander down his toned body, studying his tanned muscles and perfect skin. As Sweden sized him up, Rocky began to do the same. To him, she was an even bigger turn-on than Janet and Frank combined, for they each had their own physical flaws that immediately stuck out when compared to the black-haired beauty in front of him. He reached out his hand to hers, and Sweden immediately took it, this time with a genuine smile on her face. She now realized what she had to do: get back at Frank with his breathtaking creation Rocky. Besides, she could see that Rocky was aroused by her, and she felt the powerful urge to take him then and there. Of course, she had to get rid of her brother first.

"Struetsen," she purred, "Why don't you go explore Dr. Furter's laboratory? It's on the third floor, and I've heard it's spectacular!"

Yes, it was a lame excuse, but her brother complied. "Really? _The_ laboratory where _he_ was created?" he said, pointing at Rocky. "Oh boy, I've heard most would give their right arm for the privilege!"

He soon departed and the pair was left alone in the dark room, to satisfy each other's hunger for whatever would come of the encounter.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Frank slowly emerged from beneath the covers, slipping on a pale blue terrycloth robe and matching slippers near the bed. As he distributed his full weight on the ground beside the bed, a small creak caused Columbia to smile and flip over in her semi-sleep. The scientist stood deathly still, waiting for her to resume sleeping. Carefully he tiptoed to her side of the bed, finding the laser on the floor. He would now be able to get rid of it. For a fleeting moment he thought of killing Columbia in her sleep but decided that she had only threatened him because of her sex-starved mental state, and sympathized, knowing that particular mental state all too well. Wondering why he was now open to actually consider others' feelings made him cringe momentarily. Was he mortal now? He pricked his wrist with the sharp end of the laser, revealing a pooling of red liquid. Blood! He _was_ indeed mortal! Could this be to blame for his lack of egotism and apathy? He would find out later, if he could track down one of the science manuals written in Transylvanian, a language he had already begun to forget…. Picking up the laser, he crept over to the bedroom door and went out into the hallway around the elevator shaft, careful not to distribute too much of his weight in one spot, for fear of creaking the floor.

As he reached the elevator shaft, he heard the creaky cage ascending, and jumped back as the gears grinded the cage upwards to his laboratory. Struetsen was in the elevator, and let out a scream at the sight of Frank pointing the laser at him.

"What do you think you're doing!" Frank whispered in a hiss. "Whatever it is, _please_ be quiet! I'm trying to… dispose of this wretched thing." He held the laser loosely in his hand, letting it aim at the ceiling.

The elevator continued to ascend, as Frank realized it would take some time before it'd be back again. He'd have to take the stairs. He couldn't wait a second longer to scre—err, see Sweden.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sweden allowed the blond man to run his hand along the curves of her body. He smiled giddily the whole time, exciting the woman to no end.

She had to put Frank in his place. She was now hopelessly lusting for anyone to fulfill her. Maybe she hadn't really loved Frank…. It was more like infatuation, leading to some satisfying love-making. Nah, she had truly fallen for him, but was it so hard? Transsexual's inhabitants had been obsessed with him, with some members even traveling down to earth in their own personal space vehicles just to do the Time Warp again. His forced departure from Transsexual with his two servants was based on his crossing of boundaries—he had become too powerful, and too aware of that power, to deal with on his native planet.

Was it worth all the trouble of his touch, his presence, to be leaving Transsexual, maybe forever? Her parents would be worried sick about her and Struetsen. Her job as a caterer she would most certainly lose, and the possibility of revival was now gone, in case either one of them should die. It was hopeless. And so was the chance of ever being forgiven by her estranged husband.

_Even though Han knows he's not the One and most likely never will be, he allowed to let me look, but never never touch. He would never allow me to do the… um, activities I'm doing now. We already discussed our case in front of the High Court, my constant wandering mind—and body—and the consequences of it if I was caught again. And until now, I hadn't even remembered my obligations to him... I guess Frank just has that power, the power to make people forget. I hope he never finds out that I'm married, because that would be my death sentence, considering I had already been banished from Transsexual once. Banished like Frank was._

The philanderer in her allowed her to still consider the thought of getting back at Frank by sleeping with Rocky. It seemed so easy, such grand revenge. She had always been the vengeful sort, and now that her anger was aroused, her evil side was due to follow, along with an overwhelming urge to conquer yet another man who wasn't her own. When Han had inadvertently forgot their one-year anniversary a couple of months ago, she had went out and slept with five men while he was at work, each one representing a time he had supposedly wronged her in the last year. _A lot less times than I had wronged him_, she mused. _A grand total of forty-eight times that year alone I had wronged him, not including the extra five that day. And in the last couple of months, add ten more to that…. Well, soon to be eleven. _


End file.
